Sakura's First Time with Syaoran in the
by SwEeT AnGeL 1004
Summary: Touya, Fujitaka, Kero, Yukito, Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, Rika, Chiharu and Takashi, and Naoko hear some disturbing things around the house...and they decide to investigate. What are Syaoran and Sakura doing?
1. Sakura's First Time with Syaoran in the ...

Sakura's First time with Syaoran in the Kitchen  
  
Author: SwEeT AnGeL Rating: R  
  
Summary: Touya hears something in his little sister's room that is kind of disturbing.and he decides to investigate  
  
Type: One-shot humor/romance  
  
Author's Note: This is just a silly little one page fanfic I thought up of as I was in the middle of writing chapter 13 of Finding a Mother, Becoming a Mother. Here ya go! I don't care if you review or flame me, though.  
  
Touya was in the dining room, finishing up some math homework, with one eye on his work and one eye on the wall separating his sister, and the Brat, who were in the kitchen.  
  
Fujitaka had let Syaoran come over to their house for a stay, and persuaded Touya to let him stay.  
  
Of course, if it was Touya's choice, he would kick the Brat back the Hong Kong where he came from-and where he belonged.  
  
After solving another problem, he decided to take a break. He started to walk toward the kitchen, when he heard some giggling, and some voices.  
  
"Relax, Touya's not home. And he won't be, for a loooong time," came Syaoran's seductive voice.  
  
There was more giggling, and Sakura said, "Sorry! This is my first time doing this, and I don't want someone to burst in here."  
  
Touya was alarmed. What could they be doing that was Sakura's first time?  
  
Touya smacked himself on the forehead. He could kill the Brat. In the kitchen? That was GROSS.  
  
"Crack it," Syaoran ordered.  
  
"I can't! It's too hard," Sakura complained.  
  
"Try. I can't do it for you. C'mon." Syaoran encouraged Sakura .  
  
"Okay." Sakura's voice was sky, and then she exclaimed, "Ew, it's so gross and drippy."  
  
"They all look like that," Syaoran replied, and said, "Moving on. I have to teach you how to do this in less than an hour."  
  
"Okay. After that, what?"  
  
"Just do it like this," Syaoran showed Sakura.  
  
Touya strained his ears to hear, and Syaoran said, "Yeah, nice and easy. Just slowly, but strongly. Keep on going, you're doing fine."  
  
"Okay.now, what?" Sakura's eager voice made Touya wince.  
  
"Now I'm going to hold it, and you're going to scrape it in."  
  
Touya wondered, with a quizzical look on his face, 'scrape it?'  
  
"Wait, can I lick it first?" Sakura asked, and Syaoran said, "Of course. But don't do it too much, or else we'll run out."  
  
"Okay, now we're going to put it in your *cough*!" Syaoran coughed, choking.  
  
'Cough? What the heck was the cough supposed to mean? Her virginity?' Touya asked himself.  
  
He was bristling in anger, but had enough sense to restrain himself from going into the kitchen and killing Syaoran.  
  
After about ten minutes and a lot of giggling from Sakura, Syaoran said, "Well, we're done. Your first time was a success!"  
  
By that time, Touya had had enough.  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING IN THERE??" Touya yelled, his face red from fury.  
  
"Baking a chocolate cake?" Sakura said, "Duh?"  
  
A/N: Haha.yeah, there are a lot of other versions of this. But different. Hehe..oh yeah, the thing they cracked and was hard was an egg (a chicken egg), and the cough was supposed to be an oven. But Syaoran coughed, so Touya couldn't hear him. And neither could you.. Review!! 


	2. Sakura's First Time with Syaoran in the ...

Sakura's First time with Syaoran in the Front Yard  
  
Author: SwEeT AnGeL   
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Fujitaka hears something from the front yard that is rather…disturbing. And he decides to investigate.  
  
Type: One-shot humor/romance  
  
Author's Note: Again, this is sorta 'chapter 2' of 'Sakura's First time with Syaoran in the…'. I'm planning on making about two more chapters, each that are in different places with different people listening. So read and review!  
  
Fujitaka was reading his newspaper in the living room. It was a beautiful Saturday morning, and Sakura was outside with Syaoran, her boyfriend.  
  
Fujitaka didn't necessarily approve of Sakura having a boyfriend, but Syaoran was a good boy and he could trust Sakura.  
  
Then he heard some wild giggling from the front yard.  
  
"Hmm," Fujitaka mused, and got up to look outside the window.  
  
He couldn't see anyone anywhere, but it was definitely Syaoran and Sakura in the front yard…doing something.  
  
"Is is all right if we do this? Is anyone home?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Of course it's all right. And it doesn't matter if anyone's home. We're alone in the front yard. So, are you sure you want me to do this?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'm positive. I'm ready. So, teach me and teach me well," Syaoran answred.  
  
Fujitaka groaned inwardly.  
  
Unless he was mistaken, there were two teens out in his front yard on hormone overload.  
  
And what was all this with Sakura teaching HIM? It wasn't like Sakura knew how to have sex, right?  
  
Right?  
  
"So what do I do first?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Open it up, blow in it and put it one. You want to protect yourself. Never know how many germs may be lurking around here," Sakura answered.  
  
'At least they're using protection,' Fujitaka mused.  
  
"Done? Okay. Now, get the thing. Got it? Okay, now just follow me."  
  
Fujitaka strained his ears to hear what was going on.  
  
All he could hear was some rough noise that was repeating itself over and over.  
  
"I'm almost done," Syaoran announced.  
  
"Let me get ready," Sakura replied.  
  
"Did you open it up?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's open and ready for you," Sakura said and giggled.  
  
"Okay. Here goes nothing," Syaoran said.  
  
Fujitaka could hear some scraping noises, and Sakura started laughing, "You got it all over me? Bad boy!"  
  
"Want to play in it?" Syaoran asked, "Like they do in TV?"  
  
"Come on, Syaoran. We got to get a job done. No playing on it," Sakura scolded.  
  
'TV? A job?' Fujitaka asked himself, puzzling over it.  
  
After several more minutes, Sakura announced, "We're done! Let's dispose the stuff and go back inside."  
  
Dispose? Ugh. The used condom inside his trash can? Absolutely sickening.  
  
Fujitaka suddenly hit himself on the head, "What am I doing here, just listening to them? I could've stopped them!"  
  
Fujitaka marched out into the front yard, where Sakura and Syaoran were standing and talking to each other.  
  
Sakura was carrying a black trash bag, and Syaoran was wearing a pair of plastic gloves and carrying a rake.  
  
"What were you two doing out here a few minutes ago?" Fujitaka asked sternly.  
  
"I was teaching Syaoran how to rake leaves," Sakura said, "Duh?"  
  
A/N: Lol! Well, that's the end of it. I wrote this in a record ten minutes! Wow! Well, please review. And give me some more ideas! REVIEW!!!! 


	3. Sakura's First Time with Syaoran in her ...

Sakura's First time with Syaoran in Sakura's Bedroom  
  
Author: SwEeT AnGeL   
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Kero hears something from his drawer in Sakura's bedroom that is rather disturbing…  
  
Type: One-shot humor/romance  
  
Author's Note: Hey! Here I am with chapter 3. LOL. I'm really happy with the review I got. Well, read on and review!! I appreciate any suggestions, but please no flames!  
  
  
  
Kero was playing a videogame, intently staring at the television screen in Sakura's room, when he heard some people chattering and coming in his direction.  
  
He quickly saved the game and turned it off, and dove into the nearest hiding spot he could find, which was Sakura's dresser drawer.  
  
"Oops," Kero muttered when he realized that he had shut the drawer closed, and it would take him a looooong time to get out it.  
  
Kero settled down onto one of Sakura's shirts and pressed one of his large ears against the wall of the drawer, and listened.  
  
"It's the brat and Sakura," Kero said to himself, and shushed and continued to listen.  
  
"I got it. It took me a long time, but I finally got it and we can do it together!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
Kero's ear perked up, but he frowned, thinking, 'What the heck are they talking about?'  
  
"Is it new? 'Cause I'm not using anything that's been used," Syaoran said loudly.  
  
"Hush! Someone might hear! And this is a total secret, you know," Sakura reprimanded.  
  
"All right. Take it out of the package," Syaoran directed.  
  
There were sounds of ripping and Sakura exclaimed, "Here it is! It's beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
"It might be too small," Syaoran said.  
  
'Huh. He thinks he's all macho macho, doesn't he?' Kero thought to himself.  
  
Mind you, Kero wasn't an idiot and he could plainly understand what they were talking about.  
  
You know…  
  
"Put it on for me, will you?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Huh? You should. I mean, you know your self better than I do," Sakura said.  
  
Kero's eyes widened, and he thought to himself, 'I better stop them before they get any further than this!'  
  
He pushed as hard as he could against the drawer, but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Argh," Kero grumbled, "I can't stop them. What can I do?"  
  
Not much.  
  
"Did you put it on? Oh, it looks BEAUTIFUL!!" Sakura gushed, "We're going to be so good together."  
  
Kero rolled his eyes in disgust.  
  
"Did you put on the other one? Oh, they look so perfect. A perfect pair for you," Sakura said dreamily.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Kero shouted, but quickly hushed himself, "What the heck? Two? A pair? The other one?????"  
  
"Did you hear something?" Syaoran asked Sakura.  
  
Sakura said, "Nope. Did you?"  
  
"I don't know. I thought I heard someone yell," Syaoran said.  
  
"All right. I'm putting mine on," Sakura said.  
  
Kero prayed that Sakura wasn't doing something too rash or reckless, after all, she was just 14.  
  
"I put it on. Now what?" Sakura asked.  
  
Kero suddenly clapped his hands in joy when he saw a small crack in the drawer.  
  
He ran over to the crack and put his hands through it and pushed outward.  
The drawer slowly creaked open, and Kero popped out of the drawer, "Ah hah! Halt, you Chinese brat!"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were sitting on the bed with weird socks on, and they looked at Kero strangely.  
  
Kero looked back at them strangely.  
  
Why weren't they doing what he was thinking they were going to do?   
  
"What do you want?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"No, the question is, what do YOU want with my little Sakura?" Kero asked indignantly.  
  
"Huh? We were trying on some matching socks for crazy twin day at school," Sakura exclaimed, "Duh?"  
  
  
  
A/N: LOL. Not my best, but I guess it's okay. Please review and tell me what you think!!! 


	4. Sakura's First Time with Syaoran in the ...

Sakura's First time with Syaoran in the Bathroom  
  
Author: SwEeT AnGeL   
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Yukito hears something in Sakura's bathroom that is rather disturbing…so he decides to investigate.  
  
Type: One-shot humor/romance  
  
Author's Note: Hey! Here I am with chapter 4. i'm really happy with the review I got. Well, read on and review!! I appreciate any suggestions, but please no flames!  
  
  
  
Yukito was over at Touya and Sakura's house, because he and Touya were working on a project for their college class.  
  
"Hey, I'm going to run down to the store and get some more glue," Touya said to Yukito, getting up.  
  
"All right. I'll be right here," Yukito said.  
  
"Okay. And uh," Touya lowered his voice, "Keep an eye on the brat and the monster. They're upstairs. They claim that Syaoran's helping Sakura on her math homework."  
  
Yukito smiled, "All right. I'll go check on them--once."  
  
"That's the spirit," Touya clapped his hand on Yukito's back and left the house.  
  
Yukito stretched, he had been sitting on the floor for over two hours, and it was starting to hurt his back.  
  
Yukito went into the kitchen and fixed himself a drink, and headed upstairs.  
  
He peeked into Sakura's bedroom, but there was no one upstairs.  
  
"Hm," Yukito said to himself, and headed to the bathroom, where he thought he heard some voices.  
  
He started to open the door when he realized that Sakura and Syaoran were in it.  
  
"All right. Let's get started," Sakura said, "I think I heard Touya leaving. And Yukito's downstairs."  
  
"All right," said Syaoran's voice.  
  
Yukito narrowed his eyes, what could they be possibly doing?  
  
"All right. Pour it in," Sakura directed.  
  
Syaoran did so, and Yukito could hear a splashing sound.  
  
"Ooh, take it out now. It's brand new," Sakura said.  
  
"All right. Now what do I do?"  
  
"Just follow my lead," Sakura said.  
  
Yukito sighed in sadness, Sakura shouldn't be doing this. She was only fourteen.  
  
But he couldn't quite help her and Syaoran's hormones, could he?  
  
"All right, just keep on rotating it around. Back and forth. Up and down, too," Sakura said.  
  
Yukito sighed again.  
  
He wasn't sure what to do.  
  
He promised to keep an eye on Sakura and Syaoran for Touya…but he couldn't just barge in there, right?  
  
"That's great. Now, make sure it looks all whitish and stuff. Just keep on doing it until it looks like it's supposed to," Sakura said.  
  
"All right. Is that enough?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Wait--did you hear something?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Huh? No," Syaoran said.  
  
"Oh. I hope Touya's not back yet. He's going to get mad if he sees us doing other stuff than math," Sakura said.  
  
Yukito snorted slightly, Mad? He'll be a combination of rage, fury and power. Not good.  
  
"I mean, this is pretty useful stuff that we're going to need to know when we're older," Sakura continued, "So I think it's stupid that we have to hide from Touya."  
  
"I agree," Syaoran said.  
  
"I think that's good enough. We're almost finished. Now we have to clean it up," Sakura said.  
  
"We should wash our hands," Syaoran said.  
  
"Right," Sakura said.  
  
Yukito heard the water running, and they dried their hands.  
  
"All right. Now for the final part…flush the evidence away!!" Sakura proclaimed.  
  
"Yeah!" Syaoran said, and Yukito heard Syaoran pressing the button, and he heard the gurgle of the toilet being flushed.  
  
"We're done now," Sakura said.  
  
This was his time to confront those two!  
  
'I hope they have their clothes on,' Yukito thought, and opened the door with flourish.  
  
He looked at them timidly, both of them standing around the toilet in their normal clothes.  
  
"Hi, Yukito? Is Touya back?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"Um...what were you two doing?" Yukito asked.  
  
"Oh. I was teaching Syaoran how to do some stuff," Sakura explained.  
  
"Oh. I thought you two were…" Yukito trailed off, embarrassed.  
  
"Don't tell Touya, 'cause he's going to get mad when he finds out we weren't studying. The fact was, we were scrubbing toilets. Duh?"  
  
  
  
A/N: Ohohohoho!! Merry Christmas, and review!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Sakura's First Time with Syaoran in the ...

Sakura's First time with Syaoran in the Basement  
  
  
  
Author: SwEeT AnGeL   
  
Rating: R  
  
  
  
Summary: Tomoyo hears something from the basement that is rather…disturbing. And she decides to investigate.  
  
Type: One-shot humor/romance  
  
  
Author's Note: Hey! I'm here with chapter 5!!! Hahahaha. It involves Tomoyo. Please review!  
  
  
  
  
Tomoyo snapped her fingers in rhythm to the song that was stuck in her head.  
  
She was walking to Sakura's house (she had finally convinced her mother that she didn't need to take six bodyguards or the limousine).  
  
Tomoyo glanced at her watch.  
  
She was five minutes early, which was fine since she could probably eat a snack or something in the Kinomoto's kitchen.  
  
Tomoyo was going over to Sakura's house so that they could pick a song for the annual talent show.  
  
She had her knapsack full of sheet music, and they were planning on singing a duet.  
  
Tomoyo arrived at the Kinomoto residence and knocked on the door.  
  
Silence.  
  
Tomoyo shrugged and turned the doorknob, which easily opened.  
  
The house was quiet…too quiet.  
  
Tomoyo was sure Sakura was home.  
  
What was a that?  
  
Tomoyo heard a faint giggle from the basement.  
  
She put down her backpack on the couch and headed over, starting to descend the basement stairs, when she heard Syaoran's deep voice chuckle.  
  
Tomoyo grinned. It was perfect time to film something.  
  
Tomoyo went back to her bag and took out a videocamera, and once again started down the stairs, when Syaoran's voice stopped her.  
  
"Strip mine off," he commanded.  
  
"What? All right," Sakura said.  
  
Tomoyo paused, eyes narrowed in concentration.  
  
If she could sneak the camera around, she could film them, whatever they were doing.  
  
"Wanna lick?" Syaoran teased.  
  
"Sure! Mmm," Sakura moaned in delight.  
  
Tomoyo clapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
No, she could never film them doing THAT…they needed their privacy, didn't they?  
  
But…Tomoyo couldn't resist eavesdropping.  
  
"Oh god, this tastes delicious!" Sakura murmured in ecstasy, "How did you--"  
  
"Ha. A master never reveals his secrets," Syaoran said proudly, but added, "But Wei helped me."  
  
Tomoyo wrinkled her nose in obvious disgust.  
  
"We have to do this more often. With different flavors, of course," Sakura said.  
  
Tomoyo paused, 'Flavors?'.  
  
Her mind remembered that day she had walked into a restaurant bathroom, and there was a vending machine that took quarters…and sold pads, tampons, lip glosses…and condoms, in different flavors. (A/N: this is very true. A friend told me.)  
  
Tomoyo waved her hands around, grossed out now.  
  
"Here, it tastes better if you sort of roll your tongue around it and push it in and out of your mouth than just sucking on it," Syaoran taught.  
  
Tomoyo gagged, how would he know?  
  
"Oh, I see. These are kind of bigger than the normal kind, aren't they?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yup. I'll make mine always bigger. They look better and have more…pizzazz, don't you think?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Mm," Sakura slurped on what she was sucking on--Tomoyo didn't even want to say the name of it, "Definitely."  
  
"Say, wasn't Tomoyo supposed to come over? We better finish up and go up, now," Syaoran said.  
  
"Yeah…why did we do this in the basement? We could've done this in the kitchen, living room or my bedroom. Yet you were so insistent on coming down here," Sakura said, the slurping sounds gone.  
  
"Well, I didn't Tomoyo walking in on us. I mean, she might be hurt that I didn't have one for her, or that we were doing this by ourselves," Syaoran explained.  
  
"Yeah, I know. You should've had another one for Tomoyo to try, too," Sakura said.  
  
"This is getting too silly," Tomoyo muttered to herself, and prepared herself to go down the two steps that would reveal herself to the couple.  
  
"It's okay!" Tomoyo stepped down and braced herself.  
  
Amazingly, Sakura and Syaoran were simply sitting on the floor, while Sakura was chewing on a stick.  
  
"What were you two doing?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"We should as you the same thing. Were you taping us? Or eavesdropping?" Sakura asked.  
  
Tomoyo said, "Answer my question first."  
  
"Promise you won't get jealous?" Sakura asked.  
  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes, "Of course I won't!"  
  
"Syaoran and Wei made some homemade juice Popsicles and brought one over for me to try. He's sorry that he didn't have another one for you," Sakura explained.  
  
"Oh."   
  
Tomoyo felt like an idiot.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hahahaha!! There is it, folks. It's almost been two weeks since I posted up chapter 4. Please review!! I will be posting up chapter 6 (involves Meiling and the living room), as soon as I get 75 reviews!! Muahah…I'm evil. But I need reviews. So please review, and I'll post up chapter 6 in TWO weeks, or 75 reviews. Whichever one comes faster. So you should review. Definitely. REVIEW!!  
  
Click the little button…on the bottom right corner…that says, 'SUBMIT REVIEW' 


	6. Sakura's First time with Syaoran in the ...

Sakura's First time with Syaoran in the Living Room  
  
Author: SwEeT AnGeL   
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Meiling hears something from the living room that is rather…disturbing. And she decides to investigate.  
  
Type: One-shot humor/romance  
  
  
Author's Note: Hey! I'm here with chapter 6! Wow, the reviews came quickly. I'm skipping my homework to write this, so be grateful. Well, this is with Meiling, who hears Syaoran and Sakura…hm….I wonder how she'll react?  
  
  
  
  
Meiling, Syaoran and Sakura quietly finished their salad, and Syaoran got up to help Sakura clear the dishes, while Meiling had to go to the bathroom.  
  
Syaoran and Meiling had come over to Sakura's house because she was all alone (Touya had gone on a college over-night study session, and Fujitaka was on another archaeological expedition to prepare for a seminar).  
  
So the two Li's had come to keep Sakura company, and they had just finished dinner.  
  
Meiling walked upstairs and let herself into the bathroom, where she promptly sat down on the toilet and did her business.  
  
She started reading an intriguing toilet-side book (Uncle John's Big Bathroom Book…disclaimer right here: I don't own that book cuz I'm not uncle john)…J, and before she knew it, five minutes had passed since she sat down.  
  
"Hmph," Meiling finished her business and got up, carefully setting aside the book and flushing.  
  
She zipped up her pants and quickly freshened herself in the mirror.  
  
After washing her hands, she headed out to the staircase.  
  
She had headed down, and saw the back of the couch (it's facing away from her), and she could vaguely see that Syaoran on top of Sakura, both of them lying on the couch.  
  
'Oh god!' Meiling's hand flew to her mouth, had they no respect for the couch?  
  
Meiling squinted as she tried to make out if they were truly doing what they were doing, or if they were in the nude or not.  
  
Her surprise soon turned to acute jealousy (she had gotten over Sakura and Syaoran dating two years ago, when he first asked her out)…but this…THIS was crossing the line!  
  
Meiling scratched her jet black hair and she tried to think what to do next.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran, you don't have to do this for me," Sakura said.  
  
"Shh…I got the stuff from the kitchen. You really should of told me earlier, while we were eating," Syaoran said.  
  
Meiling could hear the sounds of a wrapper being torn apart, and Sakura said, "Is it new?"  
  
Syaoran laughed, "Of course it is, dummy? Who would use an old one?"  
  
"Just checking," Sakura said, and asked, "Is that all the equipment you need?"  
  
"No duh. I'm a pro at this. Years and years of experience, my darling. And I've gotten out some really big ones," Syaoran said.  
  
Meiling made a face in confusion, 'Gotten out really big ones?'  
  
"Open wide! I'm all out and ready for you. I'll make it quick, just go in and take what I need," Syaoran said.  
  
Meiling thought, 'What, her virginity?'  
  
"All right. It won't hurt, will it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Probably not. It might…ah, prick a bit, I suppose. Not hurt too much. Now open and don't talk," Syaoran said.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Sakura moaned, making Meiling wince.  
  
Whether she was moaning in pleasure or from pain was anybody's guess.  
  
Only a minute passed, and Syaoran announced, "Done! Close it."  
  
"All right. Ugh, I think it's a bit sore. Throw that away, will you? It looks gross," Sakura ordered.  
  
"What, you eat it and goes inside of you anyways," Syaoran said.  
  
They were done already?  
  
Meiling shrugged, it was time to confront them.  
  
"What were you guys doing?" Meiling asked.  
  
Syaoran jumped up, and Sakura sat up.  
  
Apparently, Sakura had been lying down while Syaoran had been sitting next to her on the couch.  
  
"Oh, Meiling, you were there the whole time? Why didn't you come down sooner?" Sakura asked.  
  
Meiling scoffed, "Like I'd REALLY liked to interrupt what you two were doing."  
  
"What?" Sakura asked, clueless.  
  
"You two? That's sick. And you two are so young," Meiling said, and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Young? What are you talking about? I was doing a SERVICE for Sakura. She needed some help, she obviously can't do it by herself~!" Syaoran retorted.  
  
"No duh. A service? How gross!" Meiling said.  
  
"What? Syaoran was just picking out a piece of lettuce that was stuck in my teeth for me! I couldn't reach in by myself!" Sakura cleared it up.  
  
"OOoohh…pardon me," Meiling blushed, "Never mind. Miscommunication."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran exchanged looks and shrugged.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hahaha! Well, the next chapter involves…Eriol. And Sakura has her shirt off. Ooh…lol. The part where Sakura was moaning, was where she was saying AHHH…you know how the doctor says, "Open your mouth and say ah?" Haha. I'll post up chapter seven as soon as I get 95-100 reviews…I'll start writing it when I get 95 reviews, and it'll be up really soon. Well, I gotta go back to studying…oh boy, fun, fun! 


	7. Sakura's First Time with Syaoran in the ...

Sakura's First time with Syaoran in the Backyard  
  
Author: SwEeT AnGeL   
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Eriol hears something from the backyard that is rather…disturbing. And he decides to investigate.  
  
Type: One-shot humor/romance  
  
  
Author's Note: Hey! I'm here with chapter 7! Wow, the reviews came quickly. Right now, ff.net is acting strange. I can't log in (there IS not log in button), but I'm writing this like I promised. As soon as ff.net is fixed, I'll post it up ASAP. Oh, and I'm not sure if the Kinomoto house even has a backyard, but whatever. J Review!  
  
  
  
  
Eriol walked into the still home of the Kinomoto's.  
  
"Hm," Eriol mused, "I was supposed to meet Sakura and Syaoran today to go over our civics project."  
  
Eriol closed his eyes and searched for an aura through the house.  
  
There was none, but he could hint a faint color of pink and green from the back of the house.   
  
He walked towards the back of the house…where he heard Sakura's and Syaoran's voices.  
  
"Take off your shirt. Are you wearing anything underneath?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Of course not," Sakura laughed, "Just kidding. All right. Help me take it off…take out that button there, will ya?"   
  
"Of course, my lady," Syaoran grinned at her, Eriol just knew.  
  
Eriol realized that they were in the Kinomoto's backyard, where there wasn't anything but the porch and grass.  
  
What could they possibly be doing…oh god, he just asked her to take off her shirt!  
  
"Turn over. You're stressed aren't you," Syaoran said.  
  
Eriol couldn't hear Sakura shifting her body, and she said, "That good for you?"  
  
"Of course. All right, I'm going to be right here. That's a really cute---what do you call that?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. A bikini?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Mm," Syaoran shrugged.  
  
Eriol's thoughts were whirring away, bikini?  
  
Eriol then remembered that time he had accidentally walked into Victoria's Secret and a salesperson asked him what he wanted. She also told him that the string bikinis underwear were on sale.  
  
"Oh boy, he's complimenting on her underwear?" Eriol shook his head in disgust.  
  
"All right. I'm going to start now. Tell me if I'm doing it too hard, all right?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Okay. You can start now."  
  
There were silence for about two minutes, that's when Sakura started moaning.  
  
It brought pain to Eriol's ears to hear such sounds from a 14 year old.  
  
"Oh god, Syaoran, you're so GOooooD! Mmmmm," Sakura moaned and asked, "How did you get so good?"  
  
"Experience. Wei used to do this for me, and he started teaching me," Syaoran said.  
  
Eriol's eyebrows shot up.  
  
'Wei? Teaching him?'   
  
Eriol turned about three shades of green and was about to throw his lunch, but Sakura continued talking.  
  
"We should do this often. And you should teach me. And we can do each other when we're stressed," Sakura said.  
  
"Mm, of course. You're so soft," Syaoran said.  
  
'Huh? Where could she be soft?' Eriol mused to himself.  
  
"Oh, god, mm!" Sakura moaned again, "You're so good."  
  
"Thanks, baby. Oh, wasn't Eriol supposed to meet us today?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yup," Sakura said, "For our civics project."  
  
"All right. We should go back in. Put your shirt back on," Syaoran said.  
  
Eriol decided to walk in on them (he needed to confront them), and swung out of the back porch door.  
  
"What were you two doing?" he asked them.  
  
Sakura had a the top of a two piece swimsuit on (a bikini…^_^ ), but they still had the rest of their clothes on.  
  
"You guys must dress really fast," Eriol said dryly.  
  
The two raised their eyebrows at him, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Answer my question first. What were you doing?" Eriol demanded.  
  
Sakura shrugged, "Promise me you won't freak out. If Touya found out…he'd get really mad. I mean, touching my bare skin like that and all."  
  
Eriol rolled his eyes, "I promise."  
  
Syaoran cleared his throat, "We didn't think you were coming till later, so I gave her a massage."  
  
Sakura looked at Eriol expectantly, "Duh?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: There is it, folks! Fanfiction.net now works, so I'm going to post this up right now. Please review~!! I will post up soon…maybe after I get about 30 reviews. Please review!!  
  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\ /  
\ /  
\ /  
\ /  
\ /Click that little button that says GO!!!  
\/ 


	8. Sakura's First time with Syaoran in the ...

Sakura's First time with Syaoran in the Drugstore  
  
Author: SwEeT AnGeL   
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Rika hears something inside the local drugstore that is rather…disturbing. And she decides to investigate.  
  
Type: One-shot humor/romance  
  
  
Author's Note: Hey! I'm here with chapter 8! I've started introducing new characters, and different places outside of the Kinomoto house. All right, this is a rather long authors note, but very important. So stick with me here and read this.   
  
Due to several not-nice reviews, I've decided to state this. These fanfics are purely for humor and entertainment, and are not to be taken seriously. I repeat, HUMOR. I have rated this R, so please do not flame me, because the rating is clearly stated and the reader has chosen to read this fanfic at their own risk. Also, I will NOT be writing a 'lemon' for this (I don't write those) or for any other fanfictions. Oh, check out my profile. I update it a lot. Bookmark it. All right. There. I just had to say that…On with the show…  
  
  
  
  
Rika walked briskly into the quiet drugstore in downtown Tomoeda.  
  
She had to pick up a prescription for her mother, plus buy some more facial cleanser.  
  
Rika entered the quiet drugstore silently, and her eyes wandered around the sight of aisles stocked with products.  
  
She wandered over to the personal body care center, where she quickly scanned the different brands of facial cleansers.  
  
She perked up when she heard Sakura and Syaoran's voice in the aisle behind her.  
  
She whirled around, and hear Syaoran declared, "I need it, don't I?"  
  
Rika was about to go over and say hi, but she stopped when she heard their conversation.  
  
"Of course. Well, we need the most stretchable of its kind," Sakura said.  
  
"Definitely. The biggest kind? Well, it's made of rubber isn't it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Biggest size," Syaoran agreed, "Since I'm using it and all."  
  
Rika sudden realized what they were talking about--after all, they were in the 'personal body care' section.  
  
"So we need the biggest and most stretchable one," Sakura confirmed.  
  
"Exactly. So how many should we buy? I mean, they come in packs and all. We don't want to buy too many and not use them. That'd be a waste of money," Syaoran said.  
  
"Well, we are going to eventually use them all. I mean, this is stuff that we always use. All right, so how many?" Sakura asked.  
  
Syaoran laughed, "That's what I asked you."  
  
"Fine. Fifty?" Sakura asked.  
  
Rika's eyebrows shot up.  
  
"What about a hundred? I mean, they're cheaper if we buy them in bulk," Syaoran said.  
  
"All right. A hundred it is," Sakura said.  
  
Rika heard rustling as Sakura took something off the shelf, and she put it inside her cart.  
  
"Do we need to buy anything else for it?" Sakura asked Syaoran.  
  
"Not that I know of. I have most of the stuff at home. And I need your help, of course," Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura must've nodded, and she said, "I know. I'm always willing to help."  
  
"All right, let's go pay for this stuff," Syaoran said.  
  
Rika decided to confront them, it was wrong for them to do that…and not to mention DISTURBING.  
  
A hundred you-know-whats?  
  
She walked over to the side of the aisle and went into the aisle that Syaoran and Sakura were standing in.  
  
Much to her surprise, the aisle wasn't the personal body care section (Rika's aisle was the last one), but it was the school supplies section.  
  
Rika still decided to ask them what they had been buying, "What do you have there?"  
  
"Huh? Hi, Rika!" Syaoran greeted.  
  
Rika snapped, "Don't hi rika me. You guys are absolutely gross, buying that stuff. And a hundred of them? Puleese!"   
  
Sakura looked confused, "What do you mean? We were just buying some rubber bands for Syaoran's science project."  
  
"Oh," Rika felt like an (what else?) idiot!!  
  
  
  
  
A/N: There's chapter eight! Please review! The next chapter includes Chiharu, and this time, they're at school. ^_^ please review! I'll post up chapter nine after I get about 160 reviews…teehee 


	9. Sakura's First time with Syaoran in the ...

Sakura's First time with Syaoran in the Math Classroom  
  
Author: SwEeT AnGeL   
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Chiharu hears something inside their math classroom that is rather…disturbing. And she decides to investigate.  
  
Type: One-shot humor/romance  
  
  
Author's Note: As i promised, i'm here with chapter 9 at 160 reviews. tee hee. i'm 'paw'sing from my civics hw to load this, so be grateful. =P Um, give me your e-mail in a review if you want me to e-mail you every time I post up any chapter. So give me ur e-mail!! ^_^ and mainly…review!!!  
  
  
  
  
It was lunchtime, and Chiharu had quickly finished her lunch and went into the building to look for some people to hang out with for the remaining fifteen minutes.  
  
Eriol had accompanied Tomoyo to the yearbook room, where she was turning in some pictures, Naoko was tagging along with Rika, who was following Takashi and Meiling who had to do some research on the library to win a bet on whether or not it was true that Halloween was created by a cult based in the Middle East.  
  
Chiharu sighed as she wandered the halls of Tomoeda Middle School, she was bored and all alone.  
  
Chiharu headed towards her classroom, which was math. She had that class with Syaoran, Sakura and Naoko.  
  
She was at the door when she heard something shuffling around in the room, and a faint giggle.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were in there!!  
  
Chiaru was about to go in, but she stopped when she heard their conversation in the pitch black room.  
  
The blinds were shut, the lights were off, and Rika could see no sign of the couple.  
  
"Put it in there!" Sakura directed.  
  
"What? Are you sure that's the right hole? I don't want to put it into the wrong one," Syaoran said.  
  
Chiharu gasped inaudibly, her hand flying to her mouth.  
  
No!! They couldn't be doing THAT in the classroom…could they?  
  
Chiharu could probably never concentrate on her math ever again.  
  
She resumed listening to the two's conversation.  
  
"Will it fit?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yes! I mean, it should be. It fit before," Sakura said.  
  
Before?   
  
"What if we put it in and we get hurt? I mean, sparks could fly and all that dangerous stuff," Syaoran said cautiously.  
  
Of course they could get hurt, they were only 14 and 15!! And love sparks could fly, of course, but they had to think about the dangers of doing it…in a classroom…during lunch…  
  
"You know, I'm supposed to be helping you with your math," Syaoran said.  
  
"You are helping me. I mean, you will be helping me after we get this done," Sakura announced.  
  
"All right. Should I just shove it in the hole?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Um…I guess. But first, did we pull down the screen?" Sakura asked.  
  
Chiharu decided that that was code for something, although Chiharu couldn't figure it out.  
  
"All right. I'm doing it…and if I get hurt, it's all your fault," Syaoran warned.  
  
"Aww," Sakura pouted, "Must you be so mean to your girlfriend?"  
  
"Fine," Syaoran said, "I'm going in!"  
  
"Ready…three…two…---"  
  
Chiharu decided to stop them before it was too late and they would make a mistake that would change their lives.  
  
"STOP!" Chiharu burst into the classroom and flicked on the lights.  
  
She blinked as she saw Syaoran and Sakura sitting on the floor with an electrical plug in their hand, all their clothes on.  
  
"What were you two doing?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Syaoran was going to help me with my math," Sakura explained.  
  
"Yeah…and then?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"He decided we should use the overhead, but we weren't sure the plug would fit in. And since we're talking about electricity, we could get shocked. That's all," Sakura explained.  
  
Chiharu stood their, dumbfounded at her own dumbness.  
  
And for good measure, Syaoran added, "Duh?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Lol! I think this is my best yet. Hehe. Please review!!! I need….190 reviews to post up chapter 10!! ^_^ Next chapter includes Takashi Yamazaki listening in the art room…ooogh…and once again, please include your e-mail in your review if you want to join my mailing list!! (lol) ^_~  
  
: ) SwEeT AnGeL 1004   
  
Oh yeah. Just gotta add something…please read 'Pretty Baby, Why Can't You See?' it's my other fanfic I'm working on. Just copy and paste into your address thingy and read…  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1155839# 


	10. Sakura's First Time with Syaoran in the ...

Sakura's First time with Syaoran in the Art Room  
  
Author: SwEeT AnGeL   
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Takashi hears something inside their art classroom that is rather…disturbing. And he decides to investigate.  
  
Type: One-shot humor/romance  
  
  
Author's Note: Hey! I'm here with chapter 10! Although 'art room' may give it away, this may not be what you think….review!!! Hehe, there are only TWO chapters after this! The next one is Naoko (I haven't decided where or what yet), but the last one is at the Kinomoto's house again. It's the epilogue, sort of. You may be surprised. ^_~ Anyways, let's just focus on this chapter. Read and REVIEW!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
"All right, those of you who want to see the exhibit in the main hallway, you may go. However, you may stay if you choose," the teacher announced.  
  
"We're going!" a cheer came from the class, and Takashi joined in on it.  
  
"All right, stand up and get into a line. No talking while walking. Who's staying behind?" the teacher asked.  
  
Takashi turned around and saw Sakura and Syaoran raise their hands.  
  
"Oh, all right. You two are the only ones? All right. You should get a head start on your project while we're gone. It'll only be about 40 minutes," the teacher said.  
  
(A/N: What kind of teacher lets her students alone in a classroom for that long? Haha, teachers in my fanfictions do!! ^_~ )  
  
There was the usual rustling and scraping of chairs as the students got up and formed into the line.  
  
Takashi was at the end of the line, all alone, as all his other friends were up at the front.  
  
He looked at Sakura, who mouthed the words to Syaoran, "This is our perfect chance."  
  
Takashi was immediately interested, as Syaoran nodded deviously.  
  
The line started up and Takashi was all the way out the hallway and halfway to the main hallway to see the art pictures lined on the walls, when he decided to turn back and find out what Sakura and Syaoran might possibly doing, all alone inside the classroom with tons of time to spare.  
  
He glanced at the head of the line, where all his friends were talking animatedly.  
  
They would not miss him, so Takashi ducked into the next turn and waited until he heard the chatter of the students (who, by the way, weren't supposed to be talking) disappear.  
  
Then, he stepped out of the hallway and quickly walked back to the art classroom.  
  
He smiled as he reached the art room, but when he heard Sakura's voice, it stopped him from going inside.  
  
"Are you sure this is right?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yep. This is your first time, isn't it?" Syaoran laughed.  
  
"Yeah…so you're positive? This big round stick? It's too big…what if it's not right for my project?" Sakura answered.  
  
Takashi immediately made a face, Her project? He was about to be insanely jealous that Sakura was complimenting her boyfriend on it being 'too big', but he ignored it and decided to be disgusted instead.  
  
And stick obviously was a nickname for Syaoran's ….you know what…  
  
"All right. Now, take off the tip," Syaoran directed.  
  
Takashi's eyebrows shot up, "Tip?"  
  
They had to be talking about you-know-what's, but why would they be taking it off, and referring to it as a TIP?  
  
After all, tips were either the end of something or 15% extra money to waiters for good service!!  
  
"All right…now just use it freely. Do what you need to do. It's your tool at your service," Syaoran said.  
  
Takashi groaned silently, he hoped Syaoran wasn't taking any money for this…a SERVICE?  
  
"All right…this good?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Hey, that's great! Just keep on going!" Syaoran said.  
  
Takashi decided that it was time to step in and pretty much stop them.  
  
He walked into the door, expecting to see Syaoran and Sakura…doing you know what, but much to his surprise, both of them were on the floor with a huge piece of paper and permanent marker.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Takashi asked.  
  
Syaoran narrowed his eyes at her, "What were YOU doing? I thought you were gone."  
  
"That doesn't explain enough," Takashi said, confused.  
  
"Syaoran was helping me draw a poster for the student council," Sakura said.  
  
Looking at Takashi's skeptical yet confused face, she added, "Duh? What did YOU think were doing?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Augh…there it is. Not as good as my others, but still. Please REVIEW!! I'll post up the next-to-last chapter as soon as I get…220 reviews!!!! Just thirty more reviews!! So please review and you'll get NAOKO!! And gimme your e-mail if you want me to e-mail you with updates!! 


	11. Sakura's First Time with Syaoran in the ...

****

Sakura's First time with Syaoran in the Coat Closet  
  
_Author: SwEeT AnGeL _

Rating: R  
  
Summary: Naoko hears something inside the school coat closet that is rather…disturbing. And she decides to investigate.  
  
Type: One-shot humor/romance  


Author's Note: Hey! I'm here with chapter 11! I was going to wait for four more reviews, but I was bored so I'm just posting it up. This is the next to last one!! *sniff* so please review!! (since there's only one more chapter left). Oh yeah, I have a rather long author's note at the end, so please read it!!

It was lunch time (once more), and all the kids were heading out to the yard to eat their lunches.

Naoko, Takashi, Chiharu, Rika, Meiling, Eriol and Tomoyo were walking together to the doors that lead to the outside, when Meiling commented, "Where's Sakura and Syaoran?"

Eriol smiled rather deviously (it seemed to Naoko), and said, "He's doing something for Sakura. He asked that they not be disturbed."  


The six that had heard something were left in their own thoughts, hoping that this time, it wasn't what they thought.

Naoko suddenly stopped, "I left my spoon and fork in my coat, which is in the closet. I'll go get it and meet you later, okay?"

The rest of the group nodded, and Naoko hurriedly walked back towards the coat closet.

She was about to enter when she heard a squeal of surprise, "Nuh uh!"

Sakura! 

Naoko was about to just go in, but she remembered Eriol had said they wanted to be left alone.

"It's a special gift. It's for our one year annivarsary!" Syaoran said.

"But that's tomorrow," Sakura said.

"So? Just put it on," Syaoran said.

"Will you do it for me?"

"I don't know how," Syaoran said, clearly embaressed.

"Aw, so cute!" Sakura said, "All right. I'm going to spread my *cough*--"  


Naoko winced, What was a cough? 

Then it hit her, they were probably having…that three lettered word they learned about in Health/Science!!!  


Ugh…in the coat closet?

Now it made sense. Eriol had said they wanted to be left alone, and that Syaoran was doing something special for Sakura.

Now Naoko wasn't so eager to get her fork and spoon yet…

"Spread it apart," Syaoran repeated.

"Then, you got the hole? Just slide the *cough*" Sakura coughed again.

"You're what?"

"The stick part. Whatever it's called," Sakura dissolved into a hacking fit.

When she was finished, she continued, "Just slide it into the hole. It has to be hard, though, or else it won't go in properly. Stiff, you know?"

"All right," Syaoran said.

"Aw…now do it for me!" Sakura said.

Naoko's eyes widened.

No matter how special what they were going to do, it was moralistically wrong!

So Naoko opened the door to the coat closet with some flourish and said, "Stop!"

Sakura and Syaoran, who were sitting on the floor, with some silvery object in their hand, looked up.

"What?" Syaoran asked, annoyed.

"What were you doing? You weren't supposed to do that," Naoko said.

"Do what?" Sakura asked.

"What?" Naoko asked.

Sakura said patiently, "Syaoran was giving me a ring, and I was teaching him how to put it on for me. Duh?"

__

A/N: Oh yeah. Muahahahaha…I think it's really idiotic that Syaoran doesn't know how to put a ring on a girl? And no, it's not an engagement ring, it's like boyfriend-girlfriend ring. And we need to get Sakura some Triaminic Cough medicine…teehee. Cherry flavor.

Oh yeah, I have two things to say, things I need help with.

1) All right, I've only been writing fanfics for three years (ONLY??), but I'm still clueless about several terms. Now, what the heck is AU? I have a suspicion that it is Alternate Universe, but I'm not sure what it exactly means. So please, tell me! (in a review…)

2) Eh…REVIEW!!! I got tons of reviews for chapters seven and eight, and now I don't get as much… L Did I do something wrong???!!! Lol…

3) I'm saving this in .html format, but I'm not sure if the bolds, italics and underlines will show. Tell me if it does!!! (Haha I'm too lazy to go and check it out for myself. Once I upload it, I'm out of here.)

Aight!! REVIEW!!

P.S. Eh…I'll post up the last chapter whenever I feel like it.


	12. Sakura's First Time with Syaoran in the ...

Sakura's First time with Syaoran in the Garage  
  
Author: SwEeT AnGeL 

Rating: R  
  
Summary: It's Sakura's 15th birthday party, and the whole gang is gathered at her house. However, they hear something that is rather disturbing…and they decide to check it out.

  
Type: One-shot humor/romance  


Author's Note: Hey! This is the last chapter!! It's the epilogue, sorta. *sniff* I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed this!! It's amazing to think that a simple one-shot that I thought of last summer while writing 'Finding a Mother, Becoming a Mother', changed into such a successful series! Well, this is the last chapter…so give me a lot of reviews!! It's your last chance to review! ^_^

It was Sakura's fifteenth birthday. It had started off as a surprise birthday party, but Sakura soon found out.

So while everyone was decorating the house, she got shut away into the garage.

At the party were…ah hem…Touya, Fujitaka, Kero (was hiding in Tomoyo's pocket), Yukito, Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, Rika, Chiharu, Takashi and Naoko. The whole gang.

Anyways, after decorations and such…

"Where's Syaoran?" Yukito fastened a balloon to a chair and stood up.

"I saw him wander into the garage looking for Sakura," Tomoyo informed, "Decorating isn't really his thing. He'll keep Sakura from coming out until the party's ready, though."  


Touya narrowed his eyes in suspicious, then suddenly burst into laughter.

"I have to tell you funniest thing. Like a couple of weeks ago, I heard Syaoran and Sakura doing something in the kitchen…and I thought they were having--"  


"Oh my gosh, you too?" Tomoyo exclaimed, "They were in the basement! I seriously though that Sakura was giving Syaoran a--"  


"Same here," Yamazaki said, "Except in the art room."  


"I heard them at the drug store and I thought they were picking out some--" Rika said.

"You won't believe it, but same thing happened to me," Fujitaka sighed, "You wouldn't believe how relieved I was."  


They all laughed for a while, "We were so stupid."  


"I'm done!" Meiling hopped off her chair and looked at the sign she had hung.

It read, "Happy 15th Birthday, Sakura!!"  


"All right. Let's go get Sakura and Syaoran," Naoko said.

The whole group was herded to the garage door, where they tried to open the door.

It was locked.

"Shh!" Touya hissed, and they all quieted.

There could be sounds of some giggling…of course, Sakura.

But that wasn't what the sound was.

Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump.

The whole group opened their eyes in horror, and whispered, "No. It couldn't be."  


They had all just talked about it…but could they?

Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump.

Nah, they were more like…

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

The repetitive sounds were getting awfully loud to their ears, and they started wincing.

"I'm going to kill them," Touya muttered, and scampered away to get the key to the garage.

(A/N: Eh…you can't really lock the garage from the inside, but let's just say that the construction workers screwed up the Kinomoto's house.)

Touya soon returned with the key triumphantly and quickly unlocked the door.

They opened the door tentatively.

"AUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Touya fainted soon after emitting this shrill scream, followed by Rika and Chiharu, not being able to handle the sight that behold them.

[Scroll down. ^_^]

Sakura stood triumphantly next to Syaoran, a baseball bat over her shoulder.

Syaoran was holding up a dead rat by its tail.

"What's up?" they asked the group.

Touya opened one eye, saw the rat and shrieked again.

"Is the party ready?" Sakura asked tentatively.

"Oh my god, we thought you two were--" Eriol trailed off.

"We were just killing a rat that was in here," Sakura explained, "We had to lock the door so that the rat wouldn't escape. Duh?"

A/N: Muahah! Sadly, that is the finale. I actually think it is pretty good. I hope I freaked out some of you!! The point was to fool some of you into thinking that they were actually doing it…ergo, the long pause. Anyways, this is the last one of the series. Thanks to ALL that reviewed and made this possible! BTW, no, I am not posting up anymore of Road Trip. It has gone to fanfiction heaven. I'm sorry…I just didn't like it and didn't feel like writing it. Anyways, it's your last chance to review. My goal for this is 280 reviews, so please make it possible for me!!!!!!! …So…

REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIREVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVI

[gasps for breath. Takes a deep one.]

REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!!!

[faints dead away, with finger pointing to the GO button…]


End file.
